A Little Love Never Hurt
by Lissa1
Summary: Ron moved away 6 years ago. Now he's back and things have changed. Has Hermione will Ron be able to be with the love of his life?
1. chapter 1

1 A little love Never Hurt  
  
1.1 Based on Hermione Chang's Never Had A Dream  
  
Well here it goes!! Please! Review!  
  
Someone bumped into Hermione's back in Quality Quidditch Supplies. She was looking for a present for her friend, Harry, it was his birthday. She was in a sad mood. Being in this store reminded her of Ron. But he left her years ago.  
  
" Hermione??" a voice said. Hermione jumped it was Ron.  
  
"Ron!" she said happily.  
  
"Why are you here" Ron asked.  
  
"It's Harry's birthday. Hello?? Didn't you remember?"  
  
" Well …no." Ron blushed.  
  
"Oh God why did I let him leave" Hermione thought.  
  
"Wait. Why are you here?" Hermione said.  
  
"I, I, came back form Romania, Charlie got married. I wanted to leave, I felt intrusive."  
  
"Oh. Well I'm really glad you're back. I, I, really missed you."  
  
What the heck did I say?  
  
"Me too." He said blushing.  
  
"So get married or any thing in Romania?" She asked hoping for a complete no.  
  
"No, being with someone just didn't feel right for some reason."  
  
"Oh." She said. Oh thank you God  
  
"Doesn't this bring back memories?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh loads of them."  
  
"Remember the time." He said laughing. "When we were in here and Malfoy tripped and split his pants in two."  
  
"Yeah." She giggled.  
  
"Oh God Jessica!!" She exclaimed. She had been watching Her Goddaughter.  
  
"Jessica?" Ron asked.  
  
"My Goddaughter, Harry's Daughter."  
  
"What? Harry has a kid?"  
  
"She's Ginny's kid too."  
  
"Oh God!!! So let me guess you got married and left me behind in the dust."  
  
OOPS! He thought  
  
" No. Why would I ever do that?  
  
OOPS! She thought.  
  
"You done?" said Jessica a 4-year-old red head with green eyes.  
  
" Almost Jessica, um this is Ron you're Uncle."  
  
"Wow I have a niece." Ron thought  
  
"Huh?" Jessica asked.  
  
"You're uncle that went to Romania." Hermione said  
  
"Oh, you mean the one that Mum says that she'll…"  
  
"Ok, that's enough Jessie." Hermione said quickly cutting off Jessica.  
  
" Yeah that must be me."  
  
"Hi." Jessica said.  
  
"Well, Ron I should go now, would you like to come over for dinner, or something?" Hermione said feeling herself blush.  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
They walked to Harry's and Ginny's house, it was nice, just right outside Diagon Alley.  
  
"Want to go in?" Hermione asked as they were nearing the house.  
  
"No, I,I cant.'  
  
"Ok, Ron"  
  
Ron watched Hermione and Jessica walk into the house. Almost as soon as they got in Jessica said loudly and very excitedly, "MOMMY, MOMMY!!! GUES WHO I SAW!!"  
  
"Who love." Ginny asked calmly,  
  
Wow she sounds grown up, well last time I saw her she was in seventh year, that was 6 years ago.  
  
"UNCLE RON!"  
  
"WHAT??? Harry and Ginny both yelled.  
  
"HE'S BACK!!" Harry said haply.  
  
"Well for now…" Hermione said trailing off.  
  
"Good now I can kill him for leaving." Ginny said angrily.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione said surprised but inside she felt the same way.  
  
After Hermione dropped Jessica off she found Ron sitting on the ground, playing with a rock and looking all mopey.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.  
  
"Hermione I…I'm ok." He said realizing that he almost just told Hermione the real reason he came back, and left in the first place. 


	2. couldn't wouldn't

Sorry for the delay for a new chap please tell me what u think!!  
  
Dinner at Hermione's was business as usual. Hermione told of her new job as the Liberian of the Ministry of Magic, and Ron told of the last great Quidditch match he saw.  
  
They said their goodbyes and Ron apparated away and Hermione wished he would have stayed.  
  
Ron sat on his bed at his old house it was good to be home, besides the talk his mum gave him.  
  
He could see Hermione… wait, he wouldn't, couldn't do this to himself. Hermione said that they could never be together , they would fight, and maybe never make up. Harry would have two fighting friends that wouldn't work together. They sacrificed their love for Harry, that's why he left, and came back. He was ready to tell Hermione that that was a stupid idea, but he couldn't , couldn't do that to himself or Hermione. 


	3. The end

* Well this is the last chap *  
  
Maybe he could.  
  
The next morning Hermione heard a nock on her door. She got up sleepily, put on her robe and opened the door. "Ron what the…!"  
  
"Hermione you stupid idiot, Harry has Ginny now." And not so to her surprise he kissed her.  
  
"You must read my mind. All I wanted was a little love from you." Hermione was awake now and they knew that this was the beginning of there lives with each other and all they needed was a little love.  
  
*Please review my story* 


End file.
